Tenshi
by Egyptian Thief
Summary: Ryou's dad is abusive to him and his everyone rejects or hates him because of Yami Bakura. How can he hold so much pain inside?


Glass lay shattered all over the floor. Ryou Bakura sat alone in his room, arms hugging his knees tightly. Brown eyes stared at the floor, looking hollow and empty. He waited for the tears to come and wash temporary relief through his body, to somehow cleanse his feelings. Unfortunately, the liquid of release did not come to support him in his time of need; not even his body would agree with him.  
  
He couldn't remove the events of tonight from his mind. Usually he could push aside his feelings, but not when they were so evident. He couldn't exactly remember how the argument with his father had started; he expected that it had started just like all the others. It wasn't important anymore…  
  
However, this fight was not like the others. Usually it would be a small fight until Ryou's dad got exactly what he wanted from him: tears. He had begun to think his father enjoyed seeing him cry. Usually afterwards his yami would mutter threats towards his father, telling his hikari to stop crying.  
  
So tonight Ryou's father had come home from an especially long trip…those words still burnt a hole in his head.  
  
------  
  
"Tou-san, You've been gone so long, I was just wondering why you hadn't called…"  
  
"I've been really busy lately, Ryou."  
  
"Too busy to talk to your own son?!"  
  
------  
  
He shook his head, feeling as if someone were carving straight through his heart. He had said such horrible things…feelings that he had kept inside for so long. He'd never been so rude to anyone in his whole life, but apparently from what his father had said later in the conversation proved that he deserved it.  
  
------  
  
"You never hated Amane when she was alive…she was always "tou-san's tenshi" to you…why couldn't you love me like that?"  
  
"I always loved you, Ryou, just like your mother wanted!"  
  
"What about when kaa-san died? You couldn't look at me for months after that…you left me all alone…"  
  
"Wouldn't it just be easier if you had died in her place?!"  
  
------  
  
Ryou shivered, hugging his knees closer. To know that his father, his only living relative that he had contact with, would rather his dead, was almost too much to bear. He had never really known his mother before she had passed away, but right now he ached for her…someone to hold him and heal this constant pain that he couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried…  
  
Even his yami had abandoned him now. Though he had protected Ryou many times in the past, Ryou doubted that he truly cared; he simply used his body to do his bidding. In turn, Ryou had always been rejected by everyone-they were all too afraid to go near him. All his friends had been driven crazy by the evil spirit of his Ring.  
  
"Baka na hikari," his yami had repeated over and over, criticizing every time Ryou showed weakness. Yami didn't reveal how strong he thought Ryou really was-keeping his feelings all locked up inside.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes tightly, as if blocking out a bright light, feeling his chest tighten up as well. Finally he felt the rush of tears to his eyes, flowing at a surprisingly rapid pace. He let out a small sob, choking on the nectar of sadness. Overcome with emotion, he reached out, picking up a large piece of glass from the broken bottle on the floor. In his anger, his father had thrown it at him, bursting into small pieces. There were already multiple cuts from the flying broken glass that had hit him.  
  
Sobbing softly, he dug the glass into his right wrist, hoping the pain would somehow distract him from the unbearable agony inside.  
  
"Ryou? What are you doing?! Ryou?" Bakura frowned from his soul room. As he really doing what he thought…?!  
  
"Leave me alone!" Ryou's desperate sobs echoed, along with his quickening heart beats.   
  
"Ryou! Yamete!" NOW!" Bakura's voice seemed slightly worried, but Ryou's small cries of pain drowned him out.  
  
"I think…I hit a vein…" Ryou's thoughts said to him.  
  
Feeling helpless, Bakura tried to possess Ryou's body to somehow save him, but Ryou wouldn't allow him…  
  
"Stay out of this!" Ryou could only think; he was in too much pain to utter words. "I couldn't possibly die from a little cut…"  
  
"Ryou, slitting your wrists is suicide…" Bakura seemed in shock. He had never though his hikari would resort to such measures; in a small way, he had always admired the quiet one for his inner strength. Suicide was a way out when you couldn't handle it anymore…somehow he couldn't believe his hikari would do an act so selfish.  
  
"Why do you care?! You can always go find another vessel…you don't need me! Wouldn't it do the world good to be rid of me? My father won't be in pain anymore…no one else will get hurt…I'm not important to anyone…"  
  
"Ryou…I…" Bakura seemed speechless, not able to gather the words. Slowly, he felt his hikari's heart beat get slower as he fell unconscious.  
  
"Ryou? Ryou?!" Bakura's voice shook as he tried to awaken the slowly fading boy whose body had materialized in front of him.  
  
He frantically tore off his shirt, wrapping it around Ryou's wrists to stop the bleeding. His mind told him this would do no good, seeing that it was Ryou's soul. Plus, it would take more to stop the rapid blood flow. But Bakura didn't want to listen…there had to be something he could do!  
  
Water came to his eyes, which he tried to blink away feverishly as the boy grew pale in his arms. He held him close, trying to convince himself that the one who was just like a brother to him was still there…  
  
Slowly the image faded from his arms. He grabbed out frantically, not able to let go…  
  
"No…Ryou…" as the loud heartbeat slowly faded from his hearing, he let out an unearthly scream. Finally he fell to the ground, unable to stop the tears as the silence filled around him.  
  
Ryou had always thought about others, feeling himself unimportant…he had even taken his own life to help others. Bakura let out a loud sob at his hikari's last words; there were so many things he could have said to stop him…if only he had comforted him…  
  
"Ryou…I need you…I need you!"  
  
After everything he had done, only to end it like this-suicide resulted in eternity in hell…Bakura slammed his fist on the ground. It wasn't right! How he longed to take the place of his hikari; if anyone deserved hell, it was him…  
  
He lifted himself up upon his knees, putting his face in his hands.  
  
"Ryou…you were wrong…you were always a tenshi to me…"  
  
[Ack. x_x Very out of character. I know it's very stereotypical to write a fanfic about Ryou commiting suicide, but I thought I'd explain why he owuld do it...I know it's very short, and there aren't any more chapters. It's really just a one shot.  
  
Actually, I'm not too pleased with it. Ryou and Bakura AREN'T meant to be a couple here. Oh yeah, and I'm not too sure about the "tou-san" thing. If it's wrong, well...^^; Assume it means father. Please review and tell me what you think.] 


End file.
